


Red

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Mishap and friendship.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: ConHon 2014-09-14 02:38pm to 02:47pm  
> Dedication: Written for the ConHon of Yanagi Renji during Connichi 2014. Hope you still like it.

"You should have known."

Sanada didn't answer, not even with a look.

"You really should have known."

Sanada grumbled.

"Really."

Sanada grumbled louder.

"Really, really."

"Yukimura!"

"Yes?" The other boy asked sweetly, an innocent smile on his lips.

"Nothing."

And the grumbling began anew, while Yukimura's smile got wider.

"You know, red is so much your color."

No answer again this time but Sanada resumed his efforts with a little less fire and no grumbling at all.


End file.
